


Pretty

by ohsehunnie123



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Yugbum - Freeform, but still cute, dom yugyoem, its big on him :), jaebum appreciation, jaebum in yug's clothes, jaebum is a tease, pretty jaebum, yugyeom is obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunnie123/pseuds/ohsehunnie123
Summary: Yugyeom thinks jaebum is pretty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> maknae x leader wohoooo!

Yugyeom always found Jaebum pretty.

Yes pretty.

Weird, right? Not everyone thinks the manly man jaebum as pretty. That’s why yugyeom sometimes question his sanity. But when Jaebum shows up in baggy shirts and loose hoodies… yugyeom couldn’t stop staring.

The duality of this man astounds him.

Its not an unknown fact that Im Jaebum is one scary man. His sharp jaws, narrowed eyes, black hairs and that body posture. God, he screams superiority. His glare is one of the scariest trait and yugyeom swears he feel a little death looming over him when jaebum’s glare is directed towards him. His charisma and chic personality are what every man craves. And he has to agree, Jaebum is the best leader. It’s like he defines the word leader.

But it’s not just that. Jaebum knows how to be kind and loving. He knows how to take care of his members and make sure everyone can have fun. He is always concerned and worried about his team. Constantly keeping eye on them so that they wont mess up. But he also knows not to invade anyone’s privacy. The balance he creates is just amazing. And as always, yugyeom is fascinated.

But why can’t he stop thinking about jaebum as pretty little thing?

This little fantasy attacked him one day out of the blue. It was sudden. Since he was maknae he never felt the need to gain upperhand or be dominant. He never really cared about all this. All he wanted was to sing, dance and have fun forever on the stage with his fans and members. That’s all he cared about. The dynamic of being strong or dominant, like jinyoung and jaebum hyung or being subdued or girly like youngjae and bambam, never interested him.

But Youngjae have change a lot. So, he discard him out of the list of shy and girly.

That was what he thought. Until one day he noticed something.

He was taller than jaebum.

On their final stage, for fanservice jaebum came and hugged him, he does that a lot, and then yugyeom noticed. His hyung was small beside him, and he don’t have any idea why, that thought aroused some desires he didn’t want to explore.

Since that day, he felt the need to hover on jaebum more. It gave him some sort of satisfaction. Specially when jaebum looked up to see him, give him a cute eye-smile. Or when he laid his head on his shoulder because of his tallness. Or when jaebum had to stand on his toe to reach up to him. These little things satisfy him so much, and now he wants more.

And to add on top of all of this, jaebum started loosen up. He was more upbeat, more cheerful and more open. He didn’t mind wearing cute things for fan or doing cute things as he hated before. And that bothered yugyeom so much that he couldn’t help but want to press his lithe body and make him squirm.

This scared Yugyeom.

He wanted to dominate. He wanted to affect jaebum like no one before.

He wanted to dominate a beast.

….which seemed more like an adorably edible kitten as of now.

That horrible urge to pin him down and nip at his plump lips that were pink in shades, to lick and mark his pale body that begged to be taint, he wanted to rip off the cover that his jaebum’s pureness.

Never in his life was he this terrified. But even that couldn’t stop him from wanting.

He is just sooo pretty!

And yugyeom love pretty things. Specially if it comes in the form of Im Jaebum.

 

Somehow Im Jaebum managed to make him suffer even more.

Now that he was more carefree, he would come up any time and hug him, whispering encouraging words, he will bring him his favorite sweets and smile. And fuck! That smile is too dangerous! He will praise his dancing skill. Sometimes he even come too close that yugyeom can count his pretty lashes, admire the way jaebum look up to him under his lashes, its just adorable. And not leaving out the part where jaebum sometimes even sleep on his bed! The blasphemy! His scent lingers on his bed and yugyeom always end up sniffing on it. Many would think he scent will be very manly and mushy but no, its not feminine or manly, it’s just pretty (How can smell be pretty?). It’s different, like mixture of rose and woods, and just so so pretty.

You can only wonder how far can a person make a person suffer… you can only imagine. Because when jaebum first wore his sweatshirt, yugyeom lost his mind.

_“But yugyeom your clothes are comfortable” he said._

That was the final straw. And he knew the way he was eying his leader, everyone became aware of his desire.

“Good luck buddy, you will need it” jinyoung snickered evilly.

And yes, the question was, how will he manage to tame him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is tamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action between the maknae and the leader~

“Hyung… stop it”

“Huh? Yugyeom?” Jaebum asked, tilting his head and exposing his pale neck. Yugyeom looked away. Jaebum, again, was wearing his hoodie, this one was even more lose than previous one.

“I said stop it”

“Umm stop what?” he came closer to yugyeom, eyes staring curiously at yugyeom “I don’t unders- _Ah hey!_ ” Yugyeom has had enough. He was triggered and totally helpless because of his pretty hyung. He pulled his wrist and flipped him, getting top of him.

“Enough is enough hyung!” he yelled, not too loud to wake anybody but enough to surprise jaebum.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play innocent with me, hyung” Jaebum continued staring at him in confusion “Do you have any idea what you do to me? Wearing my clothes? Acting all pretty? Smelling like me? It turns me on. It makes me wanna mark your pretty body. I don’t know how much more I can keep up with this before I lose control” he sighed. He felt guilty, imposing on his hyung like this. But this just cant go on. He can’t take this.

“Yugyeom…” that whisper, creamy husky voice, yugyeom shook his head again.

“No hyung. Please. I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. So please, don’t do this to me. Or else I might not guarantee how safe you will be with me”

“Ah… I see” was that… was that fond exasperation in his voice? “Finally my maknae is going all alpha on his leader” he chuckled with his hypnotizing honey voice. Wait-what?

“Ww-wh-w-”

“Awww now you turn all shy?” he laughed sweetly “In case you haven’t notice… I am kinda waiting for you to lose control you know” Yugyeom blinked. Again. And again.

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah yugyeommie, why would you think I will get all cozy with only you? Sleeping with you? Clinging to only you?”

“B-b-but I thought- you- I mean- everyone- same-um..” his shutters were endless. Jaebum cooed at his baby.

“Of course no, pabo. I am not that touch-starved!” he smiled.

“S-so it’s okay if I-I…”

“Yes. Yes. How long are you gonna make me wait?” he smirked, wrapping his toned, long legs around yugyeom’s waist.

“You have no idea how much you have made me suffered, hyung” his voice dropped slightly lower, hands pining both of jaebum’s hand above his head.

“Oh?” He raised his brow, smirk still decorating his face. Too sexy for his own good. Agh.

“No underwear??”

“Your hoodie was too big so I tho-nngh” he moaned, yugyeom’s erection was rubbing against his entrance, sudden yet pleasing.

“You will be the death of me” he murmured as he opened the zip of his hoodie, admiring the way jaebum’s skin shone under illuminating light, slight up and down of his chest, pink pert nipples begging to be touched, pale smooth yet firm skin. So pretty. He stared like a predator.

“Yug-yeom do something!” the leader whined, velvety sound. Yugyeom chuckled, his gaze unmoving, taking in every inch of jaebum’s skin, emitting forever in his brain.

“You are beautiful, hyung… so pretty…” he breathed against jaebum’s left ear, licking and sucking on the ear lobes. Yes. He was right. Hyung makes such a pretty sound. His hands roamed everywhere, tracing wherever it can, mapping every curve, every depth, every elevation. “Don’t move your hands” he ordered as he removed his hand above jaebum’s head which were pinning him down, eyes darkening at his exposed leader. Jaebum moaned in submission.

“You-ahh- too many c-clothes-yug!!” he let out between each moans and sounds. Yugyeom wouldn’t let him breathe, sucking and marking everywhere, touching and pinching his sensitive nipples, it was heaven and hell at once. Yugyeom smirked as he removed his shirt. Jaebum blushed at the sexy display, he knew his maknae had it in him. Yugyeom was pretty satisfied at the reaction.

“Kiss me” jaebum begged, whispered, moaned.

“As you command”

 

 

 

“So judging from the voices last night, your cat is finally tamed?” Mark casually asked, making poor maknae choke on his drink.

“Hyung!!” he spluttered.

“You kidding me? They were going at it till 3 or I donno what time in the morning!” Jackson screamed, annoyed at being sleep deprived. Yugyeom blushed a deep shade of red.

“oolaaalaa” jinyoung whistled, yugyeom closed his eyes, whatever that will come out of his mouth, it will end him “Yugyeommie is one possessive bastard” His eyes opened in an instant, what?? Everyone stared in the direction jinyyoung was wiggling his brows at.

“Oooooh!” Yugyeom swore he will die out of embarrassment but he couldn’t move his head away from the beautiful scene in front of him. Jaebum just got out of shower, towel wrapped around his waist, displaying uncountable hickeys and bruises all over his neck, chest and legs. He really looked gorgeous.

_Mine_

Jaebum paid them no heed and continued to stroll towards kitchen, taking a bottle of water and drank from it. He looked at their direction and yelled a ‘good morning’. Everyone were a bit surprised at his new behavior. He smiled brightly at yugyeom before skipping to his room.

Yugyeom flopped his head on the table with a lovestruck expression on his face.

“You are so whipped for him” Bambam cackled, joined by everyone else. Yet Yugyeom cannot find himself annoyed as he was lost again in jaebum’s thoughts, a permanent smile etched on his face.

“Maybe I am” he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Do comment if you like it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> ... this turned out to be an appreciation fic for jaebum xD


End file.
